


Dreamland

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.Sleepy cuddles and sex with Kylo Ren
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829110
Kudos: 14





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.

The bed was so comfortable tonight, warm, soft, it felt like it was cradling you, wrapping around you. You felt like you were sinking into the bed, drifting in and out of consciousness, happily not really dreaming of anything. In the bleary twilight of half awake and half asleep you felt a weight on the bed. It was heavy behind you, you couldn’t pull your eyes open enough to figure out what was going on. You couldn’t turn your body towards the weight even though you wanted to because you had an idea of what it as. The bed was too comfortable, you were too cozy and sleep was so inviting. Kylo wrapped his arms around your waist and he tugged you back into his chest. He pressed his forehead into the back of your shoulder and breathed in, you felt him curl around you. His big frame enveloped yours, his body was hot and the hands that ran up and down your belly were even hotter. You blinked, trying to force away the sleep in your eyes. You were trying to wake up, you wanted to roll over and see him but the sleep weighed you down, the comfort of the bed was too much to ignore. Kylo tangled his arms around you, his legs around yours. You stretched and his arms tightened around you, you felt his muscular arms contract. Was he really here? Were you dreaming? You had thought he was still on a mission.

“You can keep sleeping,” he said softly, you didn’t want to sleep. You wanted to feel more of his body, you wanted to feel more of his muscles contract. He felt real, he felt solid but his voice was so far away, you couldn’t be sure. You pressed your ass back into his lap, he was only in underwear. He must have stripped out of his clothes before coming to bed. His cock was hard, pressing into your ass and you shimmied yourself back. That had to be real, that couldn’t be a dream, could it? Could your unconscious produce such a realistic version of his cock? Kylo’s hand moved up and down your stomach, moving it lower and lower with each stroke. You knew exactly where it was headed but you had no energy to help it along or tell him to stop. His hand tucked between your legs and you immediately sighed, it felt like relief. His fingers softly ran along the crotch of your undies, but the more they danced along the fabric, the more you were unsure if it was a dream. It felt too good and too fleeting, to hard to hold onto. You took a deep breath and leaned back into him. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” he breathed into your ear but his fingers kept stroking along the lips of your pussy, still covered with fabric. Your body started to respond and you roused more, but the whole world around you seemed unreal. You wished there was nothing between his fingers and your delicate, soft, sensitive pussy. You managed to turn yourself over to face him,

“Well I can’t sleep anymore.” You whispered, he leaned into you, his forehead pressed against yours and he kissed you softly on the lips. His tongue swept into your mouth stealing the kiss from your sleepy mouth. You sighed into him, reaching up and pressing on his shoulders, pushing him back. The room was dark, a haze of sleepy voices, the rustle of blankets and the brush of skin on skin. This was the symphony of dreamland. You had to be dreaming, nothing in real life felt so good, so heady and sensual. He fell back against the bed and you rolled onto of him. You already wanted it, from his gentle touches, to his kisses and the way he felt underneath you now, it was enough really kindle the fire in your belly. You straddled him, reaching down and tugging the waistband of his underwear down. His breath let out in a huff as you wrapped your fingers around his cock. It felt so warm, it had to be real. But maybe you just knew his body so well, your mind has memorized the way his cock felt when it was hardening. You stroked your hand over it, not really caring if it was real, or not. Your voices were quiet when you had been speaking, as if you couldn’t disturb the dark surrounding you and now your he tried to keep his breath quiet too. There was no one and nothing you had to worry about waking up but for some reason, under the blanket cover of night, you wanted to keep your voices down. His big hand caressed down you side, gliding over the skin, catching against the curve of your hip and he pulled you forward, making you rock against his cock. You sighed and stroked him languidly, tiredly, you wanted it quickly, easily, right now.

He must have sensed that because one of the hands guiding your hips dropped to the side of your undies, pulling it over the side. You leaned forward, sitting up on your knees and he guided the tip of his cock to your entrance. Real or not, the opportunity to feel all of him was right there. So close. You sat back on it, sinking down onto his cock. It pressed inside of you, stretching you open and sending tingles all throughout your sleepy body. If this was a dream, you wanted to live in it forever. You rocked up onto your knees and then back down again, taking the whole thing into into your cunt. You tightened around his length, eager to take it again and again and again. He thrust himself up to meet you, his movements almost as lazy as yours. He wanted it, but he didn’t want to work for it. You wanted it and the more it thrust into you the more you wanted to feel his cum fill you and then pass out against his chest. You bounced your hips up and down against him, finding a rhythm that worked for you. His breath gasped out against your skin, making you feel even stickier than you already did.

“Oh…yes…” You moaned, still keeping it a hushed whisper. The movements made you ache with need, but you weren’t sure what for, an orgasm seemed far off, and you were too tired to chase it. His orgasm, however, was a tangible thing, you could feel it mounting in him. In the tense way he pressed his hips up, in how he grabbed your hips, waist, ass, and in how his brow furrowed and his lip curled. You rocked yourself up and then down, taking him deep inside of you again and again. You wanted his cum, you wanted to feel it inside of you. Your walls tightened around his cock, gripping at it, pulling him in.

“I’m going to-ah, ah!” he gasped and he held you down, pressing himself up into you as he came. You felt his cock twitch inside of you as his hot cum spurted inside of you, filling you up. So real. Or at least, so distinct. You fell forward against his chest, rubbing his bare arms and sides. You couldn’t move, you didn’t ever want to move from this spot. His arms wrapped around you, cuddling you into his chest and you could already feel your eyes closing again. You were thrown back fully into dreamland and you didn’t know if him whispering his admiration and love for you was in reality or in your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can look into requesting something on my blog: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com


End file.
